1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method of booting the electronic device. More particularly, the method and apparatus relate to an electronic device which performs booting using a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory, and a method of booting the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general computer system goes through a power-on self test to check whether or not each of the devices connected thereto, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a graphic card, a hard disk, and a floppy disk performs a normal operation, when power is supplied. If there is no abnormal operation, an operating system (OS) is driven.
Next, the OS searches for information set for hardware and software of the system and allows the system to operate. This is called “booting.”
When a personal computer (PC) is turned off, even in a standby mode such as a suspend mode or a resume mode, the PC consumes little power in order to perform a function of automatically storing job contents which has been executed until power to the PC is turned off in a hard disk drive (HDD). Therefore, in response to the PC being suspended for a long time, data may be lost. Since hibernation does not consume power in order to maintain memory capability, data may not be lost and power saving exists. However, a data preserving area should be guaranteed on a hard disk in advance. Therefore, hibernation is a concept different from backup that is based on the premise that programs or data are copied and preserved. In other words, backup is a precaution (data copy or reservation) against system damage or disorder, but the hibernation is a simultaneous action to prevent loss of job contents which is currently being executed.
Job contents that have been executed until power of a PC is turned off are called a “suspend image,” and, as a kind of hibernation, various booting schemes exist, according to how such a suspend image is stored or used when the power to the PC is turned off. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method for reducing booting time by appropriately combining various booting schemes.